The Fire in Her Eyes
by Moon the Creator
Summary: Pets are probably one of the most loyal servants a wizard has. They will do whatever to please you and are powerful assets in battle. But what if...just...what if... a pet by some bizarre chance...turned into a human? What would happen to the most loyal pet... when given the option of freedom?
1. Chapter 1: A Sabertooth named Sasha

The Fire in Her Eyes

 _A pet named Sasha_

The icy wind whips wildly through my fur, my paws are numb from the cold snow, and my back leg aches from the fall. I'm alone, in the middle of a dense snowy forest somewhere in Grizzleheim… lost. I'm pretty pathetic, a Sabertooth lost in my ancestor's domain and meowing like a newborn kitten. But I'm smaller than they were, and grew up in the comforts of the indoors with my master.

 _My master…_

I hope he's ok, you know not long ago everything had been fine, I was on a hunting trip with my master and his men when we are attacked by a pack of wild frost beetles! The horses were frightened, and I tried to stay by his side but-then a frost beetle came after me! I was thrown against a tree, and ended up hurting my back leg, but instead of fighting back to protect my master I fled like a scaredy-cat! Now I'm lost, cold, and tired, with no shelter in-hey what's that?

I see something in the distance through the whirl of snow! I hurry toward it as fast as I can, the cave looming into sight like it's welcoming me. Once I limp in, I violently shake off the snow, my collar jingling loudly. The cave smells like it hasn't been inhabited in quite some time, I guess it'll have to do for tonight. I carefully lay down, trying to stay off my injured leg as much as possible. Tucking my paws under my chin, I let exhaustion sweep over my body, my eyes closing. I slowly slip into the dream world.

 _Sasha…._

Huh? Wha'? My eyes snap open and I scramble to my feet in a panic. Who said that? Was it a ghost? Oh no, is this cave _haunted_? My heart pounds wildly and my breath comes out in quick visible puffs. Ok, ok, I need to calm down and assess the situation like a smart kitty would do. I breathe in deeply, breathe out slowly, before unsheathing my claws, turning to make a full perimeter check of the cave.

I'm almost done when a glint catches my eye, making me stop in my tracks. There's a tunnel carved into the rock wall, and a dim glow was coming from the other side. I don't remember seeing that tunnel before. I feel pulled toward it, even though my instincts are screaming at me to flee. I have had enough with my instincts in that regard. I start to hobble towards the light, my leg really beginning to hurt, but I refuse to let out any whine, I need to be tougher than that.

Ooh, if only if I had been strong enough to protect my master! Maybe I wouldn't have wound up here like-whoa.

I step into a large round chamber, illuminated by patches of glowing crystals of varying sizes. It's absolutely gorgeous, at least in my opinion, how the crystals reflect patterns on the ice walls. My eyes land on a hanging circular centerpiece of glowing crystals, reminding me of my master's chandelier. I follow its structure downwards to the very tip, where a single drop of water forms and falls into a pool below. A pool?

I limp to it, my jaw opening in awe. It's big, round, and still, reflecting the ceiling perfectly until a drop disturbs the surface, causing the whole image to ripple and distort before becoming still once more. Just where in the Spiral _am I_?

I creep to the edge, peeking my head over since the pool is about-I'm bad at measuring so let's say- half of a Horned Sweeper below the ground. My front claws dig into the sides of the rock as I look at my reflection, which was is distorted when a drop hits the water. But-wait, something's not right. Every time it distorts I swear there's something else in my place, but when it calms down it's just me again. I lean my head further over the edge, trying to figure what it is that's off.

 _ **Crack!**_ Goes the rock below me, giving way under my weight. I yowl as I tumble toward the water, oh Master! Help me please!

I close my eyes and feel myself plunge into the water, which is surprisingly not freezing cold. It feels cool and …fresh. I feel so strange, like…like this was my home, a sense of peace and tranquility washing over me, causing me to relax. I'm weightless, slowly turning in the water, I can't even feel the pain of my leg. Even the idea of drowning doesn't frighten me…I do not fear death.

" _Your heart is pure…and yet there is something you strongly desire"_ a voice murmurs in my head, to which I calmly respond.

" _I want…power"_ I answer in my mind, my body feeling numb and detached.

" _To appease your owner…"_

" _Yes…I want…to protect him…to make him proud"_ there's a long pause.

" _Your intentions show true…very well… I shall give you that power…"_

It is as if I feel the presence go away, I break from the trance. Suddenly I realize my lungs are shrieking for oxygen! I snap open my eyes to look for the surface, completely disoriented. A light shines and dances on the water's surface, to which I frantically swim up to. I reach my front paw out to it, or-I think it's my front paw, the light must be playing a trick on me because it kind of looks like-

My head breaks the surface, and I gasp for air, wheezing it in desperately to please my aching lungs. My body still feels strange and tingly, like it isn't mine at all- Wait a minute! This isn't that chamber?!

I tread the water as I turn in a full circle. I am in- some sort of body of water surrounded by tall cliffs! What is going on?! But before I can even fully process what in the Spiral just happened I hear someone yell:

"Look! There's a girl in the water!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Author here! I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's the first! This is my first time writing in 1st POV (point of view) at least as far as I know, so if you have any tips, comments, or corrections don't be scared to review! I accept all constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Humanly Troubles

**Hey guys, this takes place in Triton Avenue just to let you know, so you have an idea of the setting. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

The Fire in Her Eyes

 _Humanly Troubles_

' _A girl? Where?_ ' I wonder, struggling to keep myself afloat while I look around. I don't see anybody else in the water, so I look up instead to the top of a cliff, where a young human girl leans over a rope rail, seeming to be pointing…at me? Older humans, who seem to be wizards of some sort quickly flock to the rope and begin to shout and point too. ' _Maybe there's someone behind me?_ ' I turn around to see nothing but big waves. But a horrific thought suddenly comes to me; what if they're underwater?!

My body feels clunky and out of place but I am able to dive under the water with a bit of dignity. I'm a good swimmer for a Sabertooth, so why I'm struggling to swim in general is beyond me. I only hope I find this human soon, before they drown. But I don't see any humans in the water, in fact, I don't see any sign of life at all. ' _Where could they be? I thought humans float_ ' I squint through the murky water. That's when a dark shape gets my attention. It moves, rising and shaping into a gigantic form right in front of me. Oh Krokosphinx help me, it's huge! A long neck uncoils, armored scales reflecting the dim light from above, scary yellow eyes snapping open, locking with mine.

' _Leviathan_ ' is the single word that clicks in my mind before I scrabble to the surface. I gasp for air, fighting to keep afloat while I'm tossed around by the current. My only thought is _run_ , I beginning to desperately paddle to escape. But I barely move, my movements clumsy. I somehow feel heavier, and repeatedly submerge under the waves. A horrified shriek echoes through the ravine, sending a sick feeling right into the pit of my stomach and forcing me to turn around. I catch a glimpse of dark purple scales slipping under the waves, heading right toward me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I look up at the bystanders far above. I-I try to call out to them, some kind of cry for help, but something wraps around my lower body, pulling me under without a sound. Bubbles float up from my mouth, up toward the sky as it gets farther and farther away. Is this really the end of me? A lost Sabertooth tiger named Sasha?

Down in the darkness, I come face to face with the monster. I'm so close I can see my reflection in its malicious eyes; it's really distorted though, making me appear almost human. The Leviathan greets me by flashing a razor-toothed grin, knowing at this point that my lungs are shrieking for air. ' _It's done this before,_ ' I realize, my stomach churning, ' _I'm nothing but its next meal._ ' It slowly opens its mouth, about to swallow me whole. My vision starts to darken, my whole body aching from lack of air. It's over, whether I'm drowning or getting eaten. I can't help but wonder what my master will think happened to me.

 _My master._

The images from the day flash across my mind. I had let those pathetic frost beetles chase me off like a coward, and now I'm here, alone, about to either drown or be eaten by this beast and nobody will know. I'm so sick and tired of being the victim! I squeeze my eyes shut as angry frustration runs through me, filling me with a tingling warmth. Why am I so _weak_? I can't even protect myself! Let alone my master! Why am I so powerless? Why do I _always_ fail? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE PREY?!

I feel my body suddenly turn icy hot. Is this Leviathan cooking me to a crisp before munching?

 _Bang!_

A bright light flashes across my eyelids and its grip quickly loosens, making me open my eyes in bewilderment. I'm smacked away with a disgusted shriek, and sent tumbling through the water. I finally slow to a stop but I'm still too stunned to move, my brain too fuzzy to even contemplate what in Krokenkahmen's name just happened. I allow myself to relax and rotate onto my back, staring up at the sparkling surface. What a strange feeling, I almost feel like a human myself, succumbing to the darkness. I watch something dive into the water, my eyes slowly closing as it gets closer….and closer…and closer…before everything goes black.

It feels like only seconds later when I feel something cold yet soft pressing against my lips before it pulls away with a puff of a breath. I can't even ponder what it is before my lungs suddenly tighten, forcing me to cough violently and hack up about a gallon water. I hear something like a sigh of relief in between my fits, and it feels like a lifetime later when I can breathe normally and open my eyes.

I lock eyes with electric blue ones, causing my heart to jump in surprise. A human wizard is sitting in front of me, a bright smile on his dark-skinned face. I can't help but notice that the white strands of hair that fall into his face contrast greatly with this, along with the ice blue wizardry robes.

"Thank the Ice Giants you're alive!" he exclaims happily, his breath coming out in visible puffs. I try to tilt my head to the side on the grassy surface in confusion before just sitting up. ' _Why did you save me?_ ' I wanted to ask, ' _Why did you save a useless pet?_ ' But I know he wouldn't be able to understand a single meow I said. I can't speak human. So, why is he looking at me as if waiting for me to say something?

I open my mouth to give a thankful meow but the crowd's screams drown it out. The wizard whips his head around to see the Leviathan rise from the water. It ignores him and looks straight at me instead, magenta fire fuming from its nostrils. Oh he is _not_ happy. The wizard stands up to face the monster, pulling out a silver wand.

 _Thwack!_

Before anybody can even blink the wizard is slammed into a pillar, sinking to the ground with a groan. I look back at the beast, just as it looks back at me, and it opens its mouth to reveal a fireball forming on the tongue. It spits with incredible speed, the fireball mere inches away when a shield appears in front of me, exploding on impact along with the fiery attack. I look over at the wizard, who's on his knees and breathing heavily, but when I make eye contact he gives me a big smile.

The monster roars, angry that its attack was so easily blocked. After rearing back in preparation, it nose dives toward the wizard, mouth opening to crush him in its jaws. Time seems to slow down, and I feel helpless as I watch the wizard freeze against the pillar with terror. ' _He doesn't deserve to die,_ ' I think, shivering in anger. ' _He saved my life! I'm the one you want! Leave him_ _ **alone**_ _!_ ' I can feel myself let out a shriek, a blinding light flashing across my eyes. Bright spots make it hard for me to see what's going on, and I have blink rapidly to return my vision to normal. But then I stare, my mouth dropping open in shock, the crowd gasping.

The Leviathan's head lays on the island's shore, its eyes wide open but lifeless. The rest of its body moves as if still alive, rearing back as if to attack before simply collapsing into the ocean with a humongous splash. ' _Did he just…do that?_ ' I'm too shocked to move. Its jaws are gaping open, still just as ferocious as before its death. I turn to face the wizard, wanting to know how he killed it in one try. But I find him with his jaw wide open and his eyes wide, staring at… _me_.

 _It was me._

I killed it...but… _how_? I slowly look down at myself, a familiar tingling feeling all over my body. I try to look at my front paws, but my vision is blurry. From what I can make out, my paws look like-… _hands_ ; shaking violently, the palms hot and dimly glowing red.

There's a deafening ring in my ears, and I feel detached from the world around me. I don't really notice the guy asking me if I'm ok, or picking me up and walking up the side of the cliff on ice stairs. I don't really pay attention to the crowd that surrounds me, because I can't even make out what they're saying. My breathing is heavy, I feel dizzy, the deafening roar of my heartbeat echoing in my ears. I turn my head away from the crowd and into my rescuer's robes. I want to go home, I want to wake up from this dream, and I want my master. But most of all I'm exhausted, and I let my eyes drift to a close, blocking everything out. Let this nightmare be over…

I slowly wake up, my eyelids heavy and unwilling to open. But the mattress below me is soft and familiar. I'm back home, safe in my little bed on my master's bedroom floor. All of it was nothing but a dream, a terrifying confusing dream. That run-in with the frost beetles was real though; my body aches from that whole ordeal. I must have fallen asleep in that cave…and then my master found me, brought me back home, and put me to bed. I have such a great master, I should go give my thanks (which means rubbing against him and being a good pet!).

I reach my front leg out from under the blanket, but instead of the floor there's just air. I keep reaching farther and farther down, searching for the floor with my paw. Did he put me on _his_ bed? Suddenly my whole upper body slides off, disorientation causing me to hit the ground on my back with a loud thud. Well, so much for gracefulness. But- wait-… why can I still feel the mattress?

I open my eyes to stare up at a not-so-familiar-ceiling, which seems to have random white dots painted on the dark blue background. ' _Just where…_ ' I never finish the thought once I turn my head to look at the bed. On the mattress is a pair of long furless legs that come down towards me with silver silk falling down closer to me. ' _Oh._ ' It hits me like a sack of stone bricks; ' _Oh…dear._ '

' _Don't panic, don't panic,_ ' I repeat to myself as I feel my heart skip a beat. ' _Let's just take this one step at… at a time.'_ I try to twist around onto my belly, the awkward legs slipping off the slick silky sheets with a thud. I grunt loudly as searing pain shoots up one leg. It seems I still have my injury from the Grizzleheim incident. ' _Never mind that. Right now, I need to learn how to stand on two feets_ ***** _, let alone walk._ ' I look around for my arms before realizing that they're under me, under…oh those things. Those weird, fatty lumps human females have to nurture their young. Great Krokosphinx they hurt too! They throb painfully from being crushed in-between my arms and ribs. I manage wriggle my arms out, but by doing so, accidentally make myself face-plant from the lack of support. I can almost hear my dignity leave me with that quiet thump.

And so, I really do not want to share how much time it took me to get off the floor. Just know that I'm currently clinging to the bedpost, swaying back and forth with one foot off the ground. My lifted leg hurts, the painful pounding refusing to go away from the lower part closer to my foot. I have to grind my teeth together to prevent crying out in agony. Perhaps it's a little more serious than just a simple bruise.

' _But just how am I supposed to get help? I don't even know where I am, let alone how to speak Human, and while I'm on the subject, why in the name of the Krokonomicon am I human?!_ ' I feel my jaw clench painfully tight and my breathing stop in my chest, I guess I don't know how to fully function as a human just yet. I force myself to calm down and examine my surroundings. It seems to be a large room, with bedroom items such as a dresser, a wardrobe, a small desk, some chests, and bunch of other knick-knacks. Just as I'm about done, my eyes land on another human, my stomach flipping in surprise.

Her skin is a light milky brownish color, with sharp facial features and a small body. Her hair is short and a reddish brown color, whipping back wildly behind her, leaving some tendrils to drape over the ears and forehead. Her eyes are a beautiful bright amber, practically glowing against the duller colors. Her expression is that of a startled lizard, her eyes wide and her lips pressed tightly together to form an 'o'. I tilt my head and blink rapidly, the human doing the exact same thing. Suddenly I realize-…

 _That's me._

It's like something clicks as the whole memory involving the Leviathan rushes back to me.

There had been clues, clues I completely ignored. I was the girl, the girl in the water and I-I killed the Leviathan.

"My my… Thisss isss quite a surprissse…" A deep voice hisses, making me jump and almost lose my grip on the post. I snap my head to look for whoever said that. A small ice serpent looks at me from his spot in the middle of the floor, tongue flickering out every now and then thoughtfully.

"A human Ssssabertooth? My, My. You've gotten yourssself into _quite_ a predicament." He tilts his head. I open my mouth to demand an explanation, but instead the equivalent of a Rotting Fodder's groan escapes my lips. I quickly shut my mouth in horror. The serpent seems to notice, a sneer appearing on his tiny snout.

"You're going to have to get ussssed to that tongue of yourss misssy," he turns in a circle as if to mock me, before turning to slither out. But once he reaches the doorway out to Krokenkahmen-knows-where he turns to give me once last look. "Oh and one more thing…" he starts in a condescending tone, "I'd keep that to yourssself," and with that he slithers out of sight.

'Now you wait just a minute!' I call after him in my head. 'Just who do you think you are?!' I let out a joyful **(see A/N at the end of this chapter)** snort, moving my jaw to where the air from my mouth blows upwards and causes my bangs to flutter up. 'Now what?'

As if by Summon magic, I hear loud rhythmic footsteps that get louder and louder with each step. The human ice wizard from before appears in the doorway, stopping in his tracks when he spots me staring at him. He appears slightly bewildered by my current position clinging to the bed post, letting a long moment of silence pass by before grinning a bright smile.

"Well hi there!" he calls with a cheerful air, raising his hand in greeting. I do nothing except watch him begin to walk toward me. I attempt to take a step back but end up losing my balance and falling on my rear. His face instantly turns to worried surprise, and he takes a few quick steps toward me. "Are you ok?!"

His sudden reaction makes me panic, unsure of what to do or how to react. All I know is that I instinctively hiss at him, which is probably the first sound that sounds somewhat close to my original self. He freezes as my lip curls back in a snarl to reveal some not-so-ferocious-teeth. He looks more confused than scared, but I hiss again when he takes another slower step toward me. 'Don't come any closer!' Before he can make another move I scrabble back with my new 5-fingered hands, dragging my injured leg whilst I move behind the bed. After a moment I slowly tuck my good leg under myself and grab onto the bed quilt, pulling myself up to check if he's gone. He's not, -in fact- he's staring at me as if I had turned into a Troll right before his eyes. I manage to emit a low growl at him. 'Go away.'

The human puts his milk-chocolate hands up in front of him and slowly backs away toward the door. When he stops at the doorway I bare my teeth and hiss again. Yes, I know that's not at all scary but at this moment it's all I can think of to make him go away. I let out a loud sigh of relief once he leaves, listening to his footsteps suddenly become quick. ' _Stairs._ ' I scrabble onto the bed and pull myself across it until I can peek over the other side. I push myself up onto (what I think they're called) my knees, and sit there for minute as I plan my next move. Copying how my master had done it every morning when he got out of bed, I flop over onto my side and bring my legs around in front of me so they hang over the edge. I carefully set my feets down onto the floor and wriggle the rest of my body to the edge before I sit up. Ok, maybe he doesn't do it _quite_ like that but I'm trying my best to get used to these two toothpicks called legs.

My next goal is to make it out the door. I can hear voices coming from outside the room. Maybe, if I'm stealthy, I can escape this place! I grip the messy bedsheets tightly as I prepare myself. ' _….1…2…3…go!_ ' I push myself off, trying to run out the open door, but my legs are clumsy, bending this way and that way spontaneously, not even keeping pace with each other. The cloth certainly didn't help either with its tossing and twisting about. I only barely stop myself from crashing face first, gripping onto the side of the door frame. Aaaagh! I really could use some claws right about now! I can hear the voices better now, following the sound to the staircase to my right. _'First, learn who these people are, then, escape._ ' I manage to make it to the wall right beside the staircase, plastering myself against it. I then place one spindly hand onto the stair bar ***** and leaning in my head to listen.

"She looked at me like I was some Rotting Fodder Alaina..." the boy-uh... _Chris_ says.

"Well she woke up in a strange place, she's probably scared." A deeper female voice responds calmly. "She almost got eaten by a Leviathan, and who knows what else she's been through. Also, you tend to be a little terrifying when you're excited, you look like a gleeful troll, no wonder girls run away screaming."

"But she- HEY!" he responds, clearly offended, but is only met by boisterous laughter. "I am _not_ a troll!" I can feel my smooth lips twitch upwards slightly, as they continue to squabble. They must be litter mates surely.

"Oh. Sarah sent a letter today, she was very worried about you." The... _Alaina_ , said in an even tone.

"Sarah? Oh I see... I'll write her back tonight..." Chris responds quietly... Sarah. I really like the name. "So about the girl... where do you think she's from?"

"I don't know Chris, maybe Zafaria? Avalon?" Krokotopia actually.

"Alaina that's where all the anthromorphs are! She's not a..." he lowers his voice to a loud whisper "animal person."

"Christopher!"

My stomach twists, the words hitting me like a sack of stone bricks. I slowly look down at my rectangular feet, wiggling the feet fingers ***** in response. I really am a human.

 _Slip!_

My hand on the stair bar suddenly slips, and I lose my balance in slow motion, before the staircase comes rushing to my face. The world is a spinning blur as I go tumbling down the stairs with loud bangs and cracks before I finally roll onto the flat floor. My head hurts, my whole body hurts, I can't bring myself to move.

"Oh _Bartleby_!" the Alaina cries out in horror, and I see 2 pairs of feets rush toward me as my vision begins to darken.

"Hello? Chris is she alive?!" I see a blur of faces and eyes... growing dizzy from all the movement

"Chris...call...Spec..." I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So we meet again... her-*Sneeze*-o. Sorry that this was so long overdue! I've been busy, and wanted to make it the best it could possibly be!**

 **Ok so! You're probably confused by the random asterisks (*) and that completely random Author Note I had beside the word 'joy'. Allow me to explain.**

 **You see, Sasha is pretty intelligent for a pet, not many are even able to think in full sentences. A lot of her vocabulary however, comes from listening to her owner (and company) speak, since she can understand the human language (as do most pets) so therefore, she learns from example. But she's still a very simplistic being though, so I had to downgrade some of her vocabulary and story-telling detail. I'll go ahead and tell you that when she says 'joyful' she actually means irritated. This is because when she heard the word joy/joyful most of the time, it would be in a disgruntled manner. She thought that Joy was a word to describe annoyance or irritation due to her minimal understanding of sarcasm. 'Feets' uh you'll see. Sorry for that super long explanation, I am a bit of an accuracy freak when it comes to knowledge and believability (trust me, I reenacted her falling off the bed at camp to make sure its legit) #Writerproblems**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crazy Crystalhavens!

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the inactivity. Fanfiction motivation flares up and drops very suddenly and quickly, and I had very little motivation and lack of ideas for quite some time for this chapter. But I hope that it is worth the wait.**

 **OH! To returning readers please re-read the end of Chapter 2, as I altered the ending bit because I simply wasn't happy with it. To avoid confusion.**

 **This takes place in the Playhouse wizard home by the way!**

* * *

The Fire in Her Eyes

 _The Crazy Crystalhavens!_

I whistle a fairy tune as I stroll down the sloped pathway, the home's World Door closing behind me. The familiar 3-story home looms in front of me, with its outside auditorium to the left. Just they wait until I get an article about thisin _'The Daily Fortune'_! I don't know much yet, but there was word of some mysterious girl showing up yesterday and single handedly fighting off the local Leviathan in Triton Avenue. Now my good buddy Chris sent me a letter, and it turns out the girl is staying with him! Good golly that'll be a story! Just wait until I get an interview! Of course- I'll heal her first, as Wizardly duties always come first!

I walk up to the door of the home and do my advanced secret knock, before waiting a few moments with my old trusty medical bag in one hand.

I can always hear Chris's loud footsteps before he swings open the door like a maniac, and this time is no different. He throws open the poor door and greets me with that big smile of his.

"Eeeeeeeeey!" he greets enthusiastically, swinging his right arm in for our handshake, which is a complex demonstration of our close companionship. I can hear his sister Alaina groaning loudly from the kitchen, being far too familiar with it. "So how are you today man? Sorry for making you come on such short notice," Chris rubs the back of his neck in sheepish embarrassment.

"It's not a problem, it's an opportunity for me to get the scoop on this girl I've heard so much about!"

"You and your news articles Spec." he shakes his head at me before something visibly crosses his mind. "Wait- has _everyone_ heard about it?"

"That's beside the point. Now what happened now? She fell down the stairs?" I step into the threshold and he closes the door behind me. I go to walk into the larger area but he stops me with his hand. Confused, I look to my dark-skinned friend, who puts a finger to his lips as if he's trying to tell me to be quiet. Did he forget how _loud_ he is when greeting people?

"Be careful Spec, this girl acts…weird." He warns in a loud 'whisper'.

"Perhaps a head trauma?" I suggest. "After all, defeating a Leviathan singlehandedly and then falling down some stairs isn't usually injury-free."

"I-I don't know, but something feels… off." I chuckle at the perplexed look on his face.

"Chris, you really need to; _chill_."

"Wow." He shakes his head disapprovingly at that bad pun. His lips twitch at a smile though.

I brush past him with a smirk, tinkering sounds of Alaina cooking coming from my left in the well of the staircase. This is a large house for two people yet so small at the same time. With one bedroom they had to divide it, and since the home is consisted of lofty rooms, they had to get creative with their appliances and spacing. It was all Alaina could afford when she was forced to raise her brother by herself.

I look toward the area that is the living room, and I stop in my tracks as I see a mass on the couch. Could it be…? I tiptoe to the sofa, and my breath catches in my throat.

 _There she is._

It would have to be her, since I've never seen her before. She's curled up under a red blanket, sleeping peacefully. Her hair is short like a crew cut, and as dark as the haunted cavern. Her skin is a dark warm brown color (Rwanda's the artist not me) with a sloped nose and angular face. Perhaps she's Krokotopian?

"Lunch is ready!" Alaina calls, interrupting my thoughts. I smile and sit down at the dining room table, with a view of the whole 1st floor. Soon enough Chris joins me across the table, as does Alaina with food, the Grizzleheim fireplace crackling and blazing in the wall adjacent to us. How many times have I sit in this spot? Ate with them? I've honestly lost count. I've known the Crystalhavens for so long, that it's darn hard to remember a time when I didn't know them.

All is tranquil as we begin to eat… until Alaina decides to torture me.

"So Spec, how's _Rwanda_?" I nearly choke on my salad. Curse that nosy Alaina.

"She is doing _fine_." I snap back, but she only laughs, seeing right through me. She knows all too well that I'm head over heels in love with Rwanda Seasong. But who wouldn't be? She's beautiful, smart, caring…. Oh, to see those honey-colored eyes and dark ocean hair…

"Spec, you're drooling again." Chris informs me with that darn tone of amusement, ripping me from my daydream to the horrible reality of them giggling at my face.

"Shut up…" I grumble before angrily stuffing more salad in my face. They make fun of me now, but just they wait. One day I'll tell her. One day I will sweep her off her feet and she'll be mine forever.

I catch Chris opening his mouth for another sly remark when a new sound grabs our attention. I push up my glasses before looking towards the source.

I wake up groggily, yawning widely and opening my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Wha-…. oh… yeah. I'm a human. I wiggle my long fingers before managing to grip the side of the sofa, pulling myself up, my head immediately beginning to pound painfully. Ouch! Being a human sure hurts, what did I do, fall down some stairs?

"Morning! Or- afternoon!" The Chris boy greets, and my eyes lock onto him and two others on the other side of the room, all looking at me expectantly.

The woman is dark skinned like Chris, (that must be Alaina) who wears a dark purple dress with thin yellow sleeves. She gives me a bright white smile, resembling the Ice wizard's. But now there is a third human-at least- I think he's human. He looks more like an owl from little May's cub books, his bright green eyes magnified by his glasses. His whole being is pale; pale skin, pale green robes, even his curly brown hair seems pale somehow. He's hunched over slightly, and even with the large robe, I can tell he's scrawny and frail underneath. He would have to be a…scholar of some sort, since he'd be suited for nothing else.

"H-Hello…" he stutters, maybe waving at me. I don't know, nor do I care as what I really want it his _food_.

I can see there's a half-eaten plate of food in front of him, and I stare at it hungrily. My stomach growls angrily, demanding something to eat, but how do I tell them I wanted that? I can't speak human but I'm hungry! And I got to use the litter box!

Her eyes take my breath away. They are the most striking amber I have ever seen, as golden and fierce as a Sabertooth's. She seems lost before suddenly staring at my salad with fierce intensity. We all watch as her face scrunches up in concentration, glancing at us occasionally between her looks.

"A-are you… hungry?" Alaina guesses unsurely after what seems like hours.

The girl nods vigorously before she immediately stops, looking very much in pain. Hmm, will have to look at that.

"I'll get you something to eat." Alaina assures her with a smile before getting up, taking her own plate with her. I watch the girl's eyes smoothly track Alaina's movements into the kitchen.

"M-maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on your injuries…" I start hesitantly, slowly getting to my feet as well. In a single instant her intense eyes snap back to me, and for a moment I'm actually flustered.

Finally, some food! My stomach growls in agreement.

"M-maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on your injuries." The mousy scholar mumbles, and my eyes move back to him. He actually _jumps_ a little when I look at him; what a scaredy-human!

"Hey uh- Chris would you happen to have any healing potions on you? I think I ran out." He meows to the Ice wizard after he rummages through his many _many_ pockets. That's when the Ice wizard searches _his_ many many pockets but with his tongue sticking out. My master doesn't have _that_ many pockets, what do they even put in all of them?

"Nah mate, let me check upstairs." Chris wildly shakes his mane before skipping up some stairs I can barely see.

His sibling appears from the same stair tower* carrying a plate of food my way. She gently kneels down and sets the tray on the table in front of me, with a white cloth and a small silver pitchfork.

She looks at me with a smile, and I nod curtly to say thank you. I don't think she understood my intent though, for she leapt into explaining what it was.

"Oh! It's a salad with some fire berries, desparagus, boomshroom…" the list of ingredients goes on and on, it feels like forever before she stops- well- is interrupted by her kin.

"Alaina! Where are the healing potions?!" I hear the Chris yell. I watch Alaina rolls her eyes before she goes upstairs, leaving me with the puny scholar. I doubt he's a threat.

With that thought, I sit up and face the plate of 'salad' before I lean over to consume it. This is going to be tricky.

I hear an odd crunching sound and I look up from my journals.

Wait- what the-

The girl is using her _face_ to eat the salad! She doesn't even seem to notice the fork lying right beside her!

I watch her freeze mid-chew and her face contort in disgust, letting the chewed up leaves fall back onto the plate. Ugh, I feel sick.

"I found it!" Chris comes running down the stairs jovially, a healing potion held high above his head, with an annoyed Alaina at his heels.

"You mean _I_ found it." Alaina corrects sourly.

He tosses it to me suddenly, my heart stopping a moment before I catch it…barely. I hate it when he does that. But now, it's time to get down to business. I look to the girl, who is staring me down once again with those eyes. Did she see me looking at her earlier?

"H-hello." I manage, smiling warmly and walking over. She doesn't respond, only narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. "Don't worry, I'm just here to look at your leg." She must be in shock, or perhaps she doesn't know the language? No that can't be right…

I cautiously kneel down in front of her, she sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She continues to watch me with an unnerving gaze, and it's beginning to make me uncomfortable. "U-uhm, may I see that injured leg please?" the leg is hiding under the blanket. She studies me up and down, a very distrustful look on her face before the leg slowly shows itself. It's bandaged up but clearly bent the wrong way when taking a closer look at it. I try to pull it over towards me but in a single instant it retracts back under the blanket. I look up to see the girl's lip curled into an animalistic snarl, _hissing at me_. I stare at her in disbelief. Did she just _hiss at me_? Just who was this girl for Fairy's sake? Just what did she go through to- Ok, I'm getting off track, she is a patient. I am the doctor. I need to do my job.

"Listen, I'm a Theurgist, I can heal people, I want to heal your leg so you can walk." I use large hand gestures in case she really doesn't speak the language. She gives me this exasperated look, and I feel pretty humiliated. It was clear she _understood_ me.

"Ok, can I just _please_. See your leg?" I beg. She stares at me a few moments before finally letting me see it, slowly moving it toward me. I uncork the healing potion and steadily pour a few drops onto the bandages. Her body coils up like a spring in a golem, anticipating.

With quick pace, I pull out my wand and trace the life symbol over her leg. Oddly enough, she isn't too startled by that. She does seem awfully curious of the green glow surrounding her leg however. I can't help but smile at her cat-like entrancement, the glow fading after a few moments.

"How does it feel?" I watch her swing her leg side to side, before giving a curt nod to me.

"...What's your name?" No response. She isn't mute, I heard her voice, so why won't she-

 _RAAAAAAAOOOWWWWWWWW!_ Oh… _no_. Princess is out again.

Chris and Alaina look at each other in a panic before Chris scrambles up the stairs. He barely leaves my sight before I hear a loud thud and the miniature Wildclaw comes barreling down the stairs. I instinctively let out a squeak and jump onto the wooden coffee table.

She stops and howls before attempting to climb up the wall, leaving deep claw marks as she fails miserably. With ragged breathes she turns around and charges toward Alaina, who barely manages to get out of the way. Chris comes running down, out of breath and rubbing the back of his head. Princess hated him the most.

I watch in horror as she turns around to stare him down like a rabid animal, and in a blink of an eye she's on his face and sending him to the ground. Alaina rushes over to try to get her off as Chris struggles. I get off the table and run over to assist.

I know Wildclaws are wild, but why is _this one_ determined to go above and beyond?!

She digs her claws into Chris's scalp and kicks ferociously at me and Alaina with her back legs, kicking my glasses off to the ground.

Grah! I can't see!

The humans and the Wildclaw struggle in a big massive heap.

"Let me be free! Let me be free you _heathens_!" The Wildclaw shrieks into the Chris's face. "I want to _go home_!" …home?

The pile is wrought with yells, shrieks, and screams, and it hurts my ears. I want to tell them stop but I can't. My face grows hot and my palms tingly as the noise rings in my ears painfully. Stop. Just stop. You don't understand, because I can't tell you. She wants to go home, why did you take her from her home? You can't understand what she's saying can you? Stop!

 _STOP IT!_

 _Pop pop pop POP!_ Maroon colored lights blind me for a few seconds and the noise comes to a screeching halt.

I see maroon lights flash across my eyes in the blur before I manage to find my glasses and put them on. Just what in Bartelby's name just ha-

I look to the girl to see her breathing heavily, looking at us as _Balance_ orbs circle her. I can feel the air crackle with sheer power. Even Princess seems in awe, frozen mid-swipe.

The girl seems to snap back to reality and look around herself. She seems just as surprised as the rest of us.

"That's what she did with the Leviathan…" Chris whispers to us with Princess still on his face. The girl must have heard him because she looks to him bewildered. With a small _pop!_ the orbs abruptly disappear, seeming to startle her.

Alaina takes this moment of distraction to wrangle Princess, who immediately goes back to snapping. Alaina walks up the stairs with the Wildclaw held out to where she can't scratch her, the Wildclaw yowling and snapping.

I slowly look back to the girl who looks out of breath, seeming to be staring at Chris but…not really. Just who is she? I open my mouth to demand to know when the door suddenly knocks.

Chris (who has scratches all over his face might I add) gets up and opens the door. I see his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh. Headmaster Ambrose…." Wait- Headmaster Ambrose? I get up and lean over.

"Good afternoon young wizards." The Headmaster responds merrily. "I have received word of a most interesting guest."


End file.
